


Angel's Ladder

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Riku and Tenn's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: A special birthday celebration for Riku and Tenn has been put together and everyone, including ZOOL, is invited. Iori attempts to calm an excited Riku, but can feel himself failing victim to the festive atmosphere, and the appeal of seeing Inumaru-san again.





	Angel's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, but I'm back with another fic. This is a VERY late Riku/Tenn birthday fic that fits in with the Watchdog series (so a Touma/Riku/Iori fic) but with some shine from everyone, especially Nagi and TRIGGER. Nagi, because I missed writing him his own birthday fic even though he absolutely deserved it, and TRIGGER because I'm posting so close to Gaku's birthday and why not add some Tenn and Ryuu. ^_~ Don't think I'll have time for individual Gaku or Ryuu birthday fics so I had some fun writing them (if only briefly) for the first time here. ^_^ (btw some Okinawan used - いめんしぇーびり (imensheebiri) is 'I'll be back,' formally, when you're the one leaving)
> 
> Also, as always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated, especially comments as I'd love to hear what you think! So, without further ado~

Iori scrambled to do some last minute schoolwork, getting irritated that it was taking him so long.

“Nanase-san, if you weren't bouncing off the walls, I'd be done by now.”

Riku plopped beside him, beaming so hard Iori would think it painful. “I can't help it. Tenn-nii is coming with TRIGGER, and Touma—”

“Yes, yes, and Inumaru-san with ZOOL,” Iori finished. “I know. They were all invited to celebrate yours and Kujo-san's birthday, and they all said they could make it so so it goes without saying that they'll be showing. Thus, I don't see the reason you'd be so hyper.”

“I'm excited,” Riku said with a pout.

“Excitement is one thing, Nanase-san, but you're radiating too much energy and raising the level of unrest in here to unmanageable proportions.”

“But Iori can manage anything.”

Taken aback, Iori tried to focus on his textbook and ignore the burning in his cheeks. “Play with Yotsuba-san or Rokuya-san until I'm done, please, or I'll never finish.”

He didn't want to admit it, but Iori was looking forward to their guests too. His mind wondered and his hand gripped his pencil a bit harder than usual, but he doubted Riku noticed. As Iori suggested, Riku took off and started a ruckus in the common area with Rokuya-san. The two made blasting noises and screamed when, Iori presumed, they got 'shoot.' He could picture Riku pointing his finger as an air pistol and smiled, even giggling when he heard his brother halfheartedly reprimanding the two from the kitchen. It was hard _not _to be overcome with joy on a day like this. Riku demanded it with his very presence, and it was his day after all.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door that told Iori he was better off putting his work aside until he could focus. If the dorms were rowdy any other time, there was no chance of quiet with company. He shut his books and exited his room in time to see everyone walk in. TRIGGER came in first, and Kujo Tenn garnered Riku's attention long enough to receive a hug. Under normal circumstances, Iori was sure Riku would have been chastised for being overly affectionate even in private, but today the hug was accepted gratuitously.

“Happy Birthday, Tenn-nii,” Riku cheered.

“And to you, Riku,” Kujo-san smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

As soon as the hug broke up, Riku's attention was momentarily snatched away by ZOOL, particularly Inumaru-san. “Touma!”

“Riku!”

Riku leapt at Inumaru-san, giggling as he got spun around. “Happy Birthday,” Inumaru-san said as he placed Riku back down. The other ZOOL members were pretending not to notice their leader's softness to IDOLiSH7's center and failing. Touma shifted his feet, embarrassed until he met Iori's eyes. “Hey, Iori,” he greeted.

Iori walked over, not wanting to admit it to himself but, undoubtedly, feeling a bit shy. “Inumaru-san.”

Inumaru-san broke into a toothy grin. “Still as formal as ever.”

Riku laughed. “Right? He managed to call me Riku for a bit, but went back to Nanase-san in no time. He said being casual all the time could have a negative result, that first names should be reserved for special occasion lest they loss their impact.”

“I kind of get it,” Tsunashi-san said, getting glances from his group mates. “Tenn, Gaku, and I never used formalities long, but I still remember the first time they both called my name. It made me feel warm. I still get happy, but the feeling was definitely stronger with it coming as a surprise.”

Yaotome-san shook his head. “Nah, no matter how long they're used or when, first names feel special when spoken from a special someone.”

“But you and Tenn are special to me,” Tsunashi-san reasoned.

“You're confusing him, Gaku,” Kujo-san rebuked. “And it's not like you have someone special calling you enough for you to make such a bold statement.”

“What the hell are you trying to say?”

“Ah! By the way,” Tsunashi-san cut in, stepping between glares to stop an argument, “what would be an occasion special enough to be familiar, Iori-kun?”

Iori cleared his throat, growing warm. “I don't have an answer.”

“But it's obvious,” Mido-san spoke up. “The bedroom.”

“You're being crass,” Natsume-san whispered to him.

“Gross more like,” Isumi-san added.

“Same thing, Haru,” Inumaru-san informed him. “Anyway let's forget the perks of formal versus casual name calling and get on with the festivities, shall we?”

“If I may say one more thing on the topic,” Kujo-san started.

“Ah, y-yes, go ahead.” Iori smirked as Inumaru-san practically bowed to their would-be brother-in-law, giving him the go-ahead.

“I couldn't imagine reverting back to surnames with these two,” he gestured to Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san, “but there is meaning in anyone respectfully calling the name of another, given name or not.” He turned to Riku. “Izumi Iori's love and devotion are apparent in his voice, no how formally he addresses you.”

Iori flinched, feeling all eyes on him. “Y-you don't have to put it like that.”

“Iori!” Riku pounced on him

There was no winning with these people. “All right, Nanase-san. As Inumaru-san suggested, let's get the party started. Nii-san has been working on baking a cake for you all morning. The least you could do is sit down and eat it.”

“Yeah, cake,” Isumi-san cheered.

“Cake!” Yotsuba-san came in and mimed him.

Osaka-san tapped his back. “A small slice since you've already eaten two puddings today. Okay?”

Yotsuba-san suppressed a grumble, and obviously seeing the menacing glare in Osaka-san's eyes, amended his response to a firm 'yes.'

“Good boy, Tamaki-kun,” Osaka-san praised him. “Thank you.” Iori caught approving looks in Kujo-san and Natsume-san's eyes and various forms of amusement in the others.

His brother brought the cake out at that moment, an impressive three-tier masterpiece that gave the impression of an angel's ladder with rays of beige hues breaking from the pink layer, passing through fuchsia, and touching down on red earth. Red and pink candies also alternated in a spiral around the sides.

“It's beautiful, Nii-san.”

Everyone chimed in, agreeing with him, and his brother beamed.

“Thanks, everyone. But I hope it tastes even better than it looks. Dig in, birthday boys. You get the first cuts.”

Rokuya-san appeared, clinging to his brother's side. “Do I get third cut, Mitsuki? Your food is heavenly.”

“Thanks for the high praise, but you can wait your turn. I'll let all the youngest get their share after the Nanase twins, so you don't have to wait long. Besides I thought you said you'd savor the taste of the Kokona cake I made you on your birthday all year long.”

“The flavor is engraved in my mind and heart to be cherished forever, but my stomach has long forgotten.”

“It's forgotten that you had breakfast less than an hour ago too,” Nikaido-san noted. “With Mitsu's cooking, your appetite will rival Tama's soon.”

Yotsuba-san perked up. “No way. No one can beat me there.”

“Enough, you dumbasses!” Nii-san shouted in pseudo-rage. “Let's just eat already!”

Everyone heeded Nii-san's order without any further instruction. They all dug into the cake, some even having second and third slices, until it was all but a memory. “I forgot a photo of Nii-san's cake,” Iori realized aloud.

“Don't worry, Iori. I got a picture before bringing it out.” Nii-san flashed the image on his phone, relieving Iori. “I'll send it to you like I did for Manager, Ban-san, Momo-san, and Yuki-san.”

“Is Re:vale coming?” Osaka-san asked, sounding flustered, and Iori remembered that having TRIGGER here was already more than Osaka-san could handle.

Nii-san shook his head. “Like our managers, they've busy. Momo-san said they'd stop by tomorrow though. He apologized, saying Yuki-san had a hard night and needed comforting.”

“Whatever that means,” Nikaido-san muttered.

“Tough work indeed,” Osaka-san commented.

“But I think I can relate to that sort of work better than you,” Yotsuba-san said, frowning at his partner.

Riku smiled, still in good spirits. “It's okay that they can't make it. I can feel Momo-san and Yuki-san's love from here.”

“That's quite the radar you have,” Inumaru-san chuckled.

“It's like Tenn-nii said. Our love shows in how we address each other. And it's in the things we do for each other too. We all started out as strangers, became friends, and are now groups of family that have come together to make a big extended one. I love you all so much and I'm so thankful that we were all brought together.”

Iori heard sniffles and glanced around the room. “Nii-san . . . and Inumaru-san, you too?”

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing tears away, “but Riku does know just what to say to hit you with feels, huh?”

“That's his charm,” Kujo-san agreed. He and Riku looked at each other and smiled.

More conversations carried on throughout the evening, but Iori couldn't forget Riku's words. Groups of family . . . He looked at TRIGGER, close as ever and functioning on mutual trust based on roles like a wolf pack. ZOOL were a hodgepodge of personalities connected by similar experience and circumstance, heartbroken alone and now healing together. Iori observed his own members, also an odd assortment, but a unit that worked because of their differences, every member a cog needed for the whole to operate. Iori pictured his brother's cake and thought perhaps they all were ascending those rays of light, granted the strength they needed to climb from earth to heaven through their bonds with each other.

#

TRIGGER was the first to call it a night. Yaotome-san helped a drunk and stumbling Tsunashi-san out the door, but not before their senor member bellowed, “imensheebiri,” to which Yaotome-san told him to cut the Okinawan in a colorful fashion.

“I'll see you, Riku.”

“Bye, Tenn-nii, thank you! Happy Birthday again!”

“Happy Birthday.” Kujo-san then focused on Iori, chilling him for a moment. “As always, I leave him to you.”

Iori nodded, knowing just what Kujo-san meant.

“And to you,” he said, now looking at Inumaru-san.

Inumaru-san stood a bit straighter. “Y-yes.”

Satisfied, Kujo-san followed his members out, leaving ZOOL to make their exit.

“Thank you for having us,” Natsume-san addressed the room, leading Mido-san and Isumi-san out. He gave Inumaru-san a coy smile, whispering, “Take your time,” on his way out.

Inumaru-san licked his lips and looked at Riku. Iori glanced to see that Yotsuba-san had already taken liberty of an Osaka-san who wound up just as wasted as Tsunashi-san, shuffling him from the room. Nikaido-san was passed out on the couch from his own drinking and his brother had retreated with Rokuya-san, no doubt having read the atmosphere. The three of them were alone for the first time in what felt like forever.

“I'll see you, Riku.”

Riku chuckled. “This feels like déjà vu, your leaving again.” He pulled his dog tag from under his shirt collar. “I still have this though. RTI, so I can think of our live and the you two all the time. The Road to Infinity includes the three of us – Riku, Touma, and Iori.”

Inumaru-san nodded. “Yeah. I'm glad Iori had it engraved. I didn't think the collar would fit your image, but it honestly suits you.”

“Of course it suits me. I love it.”

“You do, huh. In that case, it's yours forever.

“But you said you were lending it to me,” Riku protested.

“Now it's your birthday present. It looks three times better on you than me anyway. Super cute.” Inumaru-san lost control, risking a moment to lean in and kiss Riku. “Sorry. I know this isn't the time and place, but—”

Riku giggled. “No, I'm glad.”

Face reddened, Riku glanced at Iori whose heart was beating more than he'd like to admit. Would Inumaru-san risk going for a kiss with him too?

As though reading him, Inumaru-san grinned and stepped over to Iori. Their lips brushed before Inumaru-san planted a firmer kiss on him. “I've missed you too, Iori. The lectures you text at me sometimes are nothing like the ones you give in person.”

“Only you and Nanase-san would take pleasure in my lecturing you.”

“I don't know. Your Tamaki seems to enjoy them too.”

“Yotsuba-san and his eccentricities makes for a weak counterargument.”

Inumaru-san's eyes narrowed. “You're actually glad to see me though. Aren't you?”

A second's hesitation was all Iori could allow. “Yes,” he muttered.

“I thought so.”

Inumaru-san looked all too satisfied with himself, making Iori want to squirm under his gaze.

“I'll be sure to plan for the three of us to have some time together,” Inumaru-san whispered, voice coming out gruff like a growl. “Really alone.”

“T-that would be ideal.”

“Iori means he'd love that,” Riku gave a much unneeded translation.

“You throw around the word love too much.”

Inumaru-san snickered, only holding back to keep from waking Nikaido-san. “I'd better go. Prolonging it makes it harder. See you guys.”

“See you, Touma.”

Riku embraced Inumaru-san once more, allowing him to ruffle his hair and doing the same to him in turn. Iori was struck again by how cute this person could be with a loyalty to his center that rivaled Iori's own. Not that Iori's dedication could be surpassed though.

“Keep standing proud, Inumaru-san. It won't be long before the whole world recognizes you and your group's worth. I have.”

To Iori's shock, Inumaru-san ruffled  _his_ hair. “What are you—”

“Thanking you, Iori. Nothing beats a good heat pat. Right, Riku?”

“Right.”

“Don't agree so easily,” Iori chided, but Riku wasn't listening. Iori's mood fell with Riku's as they watched Inumaru-san give one last wave and shut the door. The clank of it closing seemed loud as dead silence followed. Iori wondered if the others who were still awake were being quiet out of respect for Iori and Riku, knowing how hard it was for them to part with Inumaru-san. His being a watchdog for Riku and eventual partner to the both of them had morphed their dynamic as well as their individual characters, and no one in IDOLiSH7 was blind to that fact, but Iori couldn't say that the change was a bad thing. He was confident in himself because of the experience, and in Riku, full of a trust that couldn't be shattered.

“Don't worry, Nanase-san. Like all of our encounters, this is only the start to a new beginning.”

“Right. We'll be together again. Separation doesn't have to permanent, and even apart we're connected. We'll all grow and someday be invincible.”

“Exactly.”

Iori watched as Riku took a minute more to recollect himself, let his own words catch up to him and sink in until he was convinced. Iori knew he was back to himself when a sly look entered his eyes.

“You know, Iori . . .” Riku moved slowly to him, wrapping his arms around Iori's waist. “You haven't wished me a Happy Birthday yet. A personal Happy Birthday.”

Iori felt one of his eyebrows twitch in irritation. “I contributed a whole evening to you, helping to plan you and your brother's party, and I haven't wished you a Happy Birthday personally? How spoiled can you be?”

Riku put on a pout. “You know I'm thankful for all that, but . . you know what I mean.”

Iori let Riku fume a bit longer, enjoying how his eyes pleaded even while he feigned anger with a frown. Iori allowed himself to soften, taking Riku's face in his hands. “I want you to know that although I don't say it often, in my head I've long since done away with formalities. You're my center, my partner, my very dream personified.” He kissed Riku with all the love he could muster, pulling back enough to look in his eyes. “Happy Birthday . . . Riku.”

Riku was gaping at him, immediately making Iori regret doing and saying something so mushy, even if it was just what he felt, even though he sincerely meant every word. He released Riku and turned his back on him as his face burned with mock shame. “Forget I said that.”

“Why would I? Say it again?”

“Huh?”

“You don't have to say it all, but at least my name. Call me 'Riku' again. You barely do. Please.”

“Get off my back, Nanase-san. Once is enough.”

“I love you, Iori,” Riku declared clinging to him harder.

“Here you go again.” Iori whipped Riku off of him, took his hand and marched to Riku's bedroom, a place that, at this point, felt like his own. “We're going to bed. No objections.” 

“Do you love me too?” Riku's voice was meek, as if he really had a doubt.

Iori turned back to him, firm in answering, “Always. With every fiber of my being. Now, to bed.”

Riku's expression changed to pure joy instantly as he let go of Iori's hand and bounced ahead of him. Always a bundle of energy, but always a guiding light.

Iori smiled, following him. After he eased the door shut, Iori flicked off the light switch, undaunted by the dark.

END


End file.
